The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rosmarinus plant, botanically known as Rosmarinus officinalis, commercially known as Rosemary and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunkissed’.
The new Rosmarinus plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Rosmarinus officinalis, not patented. The new Rosmarinus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in December, 2007 from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in New Plymouth, New Zealand.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rosmarinus plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in New Plymouth, New Zealand since the spring of 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Rosmarinus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.